A la recherche du temps perdu
by septentrion
Summary: Hermione a jeté un sort à Severus onze ans plus tôt, et il compte bien se venger. HGSS, en quelque sorte, et humour noir et tordu à foison.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Jo Rowling._

_Fic offerte à la communauté sevysnow pour Noël._

_Merci à Ambre/Ezilda pour le beta-readage (j'adore le franglais)._

**Rating : R (tentative de viol, sexe, métamorphose, humour douteux et un brin de vulgarité).L'auteur n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrivera à votre ordinateur ou à votre cerveau si vous lisez ceci.**

Severus n'aurait jamais dû tenter de « séduire » Hermione onze ans plus tôt, d'autant plus qu'elle avait clairement exprimé son refus d'être séduite. Son pénis avait de toute évidence pris le pas sur son cerveau et ses réflexes, car elle avait réussi à sortir sa baguette de la poche de sa robe professorale alors qu'il s'efforçait justement de la lui ôter.

Elle l'avait métamorphosé en Père Noël miniature. C'était le premier sort qui lui était venu à l'esprit, sans doute parce qu'elle venait de passer une heure à tenter de faire rentrer dans le crâne des deuxièmes années l'incantation—et le juste mouvement de baguette—qui permettait de transformer une souris en figurine.

Severus rageait intérieurement, vu que de l'extérieur, on ne voyait qu'un Père Noël en plastique de cinq centimètres environ. Il avait toutefois conservé son fameux froncement de sourcils.

De son côté, Hermione le regardait, haletante, arrivant à peine à croire que son collègue avait tenté de la violer dans sa salle de classe. Elle n'avait pas compris sur le coup pourquoi il était venu la voir pour lui demander quelque chose de personnel, qui nécessitait que la porte de la salle fût soigneusement fermée à coups de sortilèges de défense. En y repensant, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle. Et dire qu'elle croyait qu'il se moquait des taches d'encres qui trouvaient le chemin du bout de son nez, quoi qu'elle fît pour les en empêcher. La colère et la révolte envahirent alors l'esprit de Hermione. Elle s'empara de Severus-transformé-en-Père-Noël vivement et de retour chez elle, le jeta dans la boîte où elle rangeait ses décorations de Noël. C'était un trente mars.

* * *

Si Severus ne pouvait extérioriser ses réactions, il comprenait très bien ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il sentit la chaleur et la pression de la main de Hermione autour de lui lorsqu'elle le saisit—hélas, une telle action ne provoquait d'autre réaction qu'un réchauffement du plastique, devina qu'elle l'emportait hors de sa classe—sans doute chez la directrice pour réparer sa bourde, et ne comprit trop tard la gravité de sa situation que lorsqu'il se vit avec horreur plonger en direction d'un assortiment d'objets brillants et colorés. Il atterrit face contre une guirlande rouge et or qui lui chatouillait le nez, tandis que l'impact de sa chute déplaçait la pointe d'une fausse aiguille de glace entre ses omoplates. Il avait beau être en plastique, la sensation n'était pas agréable. 

Il rageait toujours, et continua de rager pendant plusieurs jours. Il finit par se calmer, mais à la place de sa rage grandit la haine de Granger. C'était un sentiment profond, solide, et qui, avec le passage des jours, sans autre distraction que lui-même, s'ancra dans la définition profonde de son être. Il en bâtit, des scenarii de vengeance !

* * *

Severus avait perdu la notion du temps. Il sut que décembre était arrivé lorsqu'il fut retiré de la boîte et, ô humiliation suprême, accroché par un morceau de ficelle à une branche de sapin par les doigts puants de Ron Weasley. C'était assez perturbant d'être en plastique et de pouvoir néanmoins recevoir des stimuli extérieurs sans pouvoir y répondre. Par exemple, là tout de suite, il se sentait assez enclin à la nausée. Quelle puanteur sur ces doigts ! Ils sentaient… beurk, il s'était mal lavé les mains après les avoir fourrés là où Severus avait tenté de fourrer une autre partie de son anatomie quelques mois auparavant. Le mélange de savon de Marseille et de glaire cervicale ne valait vraiment pas un bon encens de Chios.

* * *

Si passer le temps au fond d'une boîte à ruminer sa vengeance était affreux, ce n'était rien à côté du mois de décembre qu'il venait de passer. Il avait dû subir les conversations insignifiantes de Granger et de ses amis—en quoi cela améliorait-il sa situation de savoir à quelle vitesse les Weasley se reproduisaient, ou que Hermione Granger allait se marier l'an prochain ? 

Quoi ? Arrêt sur image : SA miss Granger allait épouser Ron Weasley-j'ai-les-doigts-qui-puent ? Il allait devoir réviser ses scenarii de vengeance et les durcir. D'autant plus qu'il découvrit qu'on ne l'avait cherché que pendant une semaine après sa disparition. Il était tellement apprécié que personne n'était réellement pressé de le retrouver. Il avait été remplacé par un jeune incompétent—forcément, jeune et incompétent sont synonymes—dans les cachots.

Pour couronner le tout, elle s'allongea au pied du sapin le matin de Noël, vêtue seulement de bas et d'escarpins noirs à talon haut, un ruban rouge noué autour de sa taille. Severus reçut un nouveau stimulus auquel son corps ne pouvait répondre. Il se jura une nouvelle fois de se venger et de profiter un jour de ce que son corps avait visiblement à offrir.

Hermione jeta un œil distrait au Père Noël aux sourcils froncés qui ornait son sapin. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était conscient, après tout, il n'était plus qu'un morceau de plastique, enfin, si elle avait réussi sa métamorphose. Dans l'état émotionnel où elle se trouvait alors, rien n'était moins sûr. Mais la seule façon de vérifier était de rendre son corps à Severus et cela… brrr… elle ne pouvait même pas y penser. Pourquoi alors éprouvait-elle de la culpabilité en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait ? C'était de la légitime défense, non ? Elle avait juste fait l'arrestation, rendu et exécuté la sentence elle-même, cela faisait gagner du temps sur la procédure judiciaire. Toutes ces idées disparurent dès que Ron Weasley apparut dans la pièce et fit bruyamment savoir qu'il avait le souffle coupé.

—Purée, Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là habillée comme cela ?

—Je ne suis pas si habillée que cela, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, et je suis ton cadeau de Noël, répondit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, après tout. Ron n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Elle se souvenait pourtant de lui avoir donné sa virginité. Un peu de coaching s'imposait.

—Tu es censé me déballer et profiter de ce que j'ai à offrir.

Voilà, il a maintenant l'air intéressé.

—Et tu offres quoi ?

Okayyyyyy, la méthode directive alors.

—Je veux faire l'amour avec toi sous le sapin.

Il rougit, l'air hébété, mais il s'approcha ; c'était bon signe.

—Tu es sûre ? Ce ne doit pas être très confortable. Et on pourrait nous surprendre…

—As-tu vu le moelleux tapis sous moi ? Et je peux t'assurer avoir pris toutes les dispositions pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés durant les deux prochaines heures, finit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Ron tomba à genoux près d'elle et lentement, comme pour approcher un animal dangereux, avança une main vers le ruban rouge.

—Aïe ! s'écria Hermione. Tu serres le nœud au lieu de le défaire.

Depuis son perchoir, Severus ricana. Le gamin n'avait vraiment pas l'air doué, tandis que lui… Un élan de jalousie s'empara de son esprit, mais il ne put que regarder sous lui les ébats un peu maladroits des jeunes gens. Miss Granger prenait de fort jolies couleurs, dans toutes les nuances de rouge et de rose, lorsqu'elle était dans les feux de la passion. Elle arborait des marques d'ongles là où Weasley avait essayé de glisser les doigts entre la peau et l'élastique des bas dans un vaillant effort de l'avoir complètement nue. Severus aurait, lui, préféré qu'elle conservât les bas et—surtout—les escarpins à talon haut, mais il n'était pas en position d'exprimer son opinion. Il eut néanmoins la satisfaction d'entendre Granger admonester le rouquin lorsqu'il utilisa ses dents avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme sur son clitoris, ou lorsqu'il confondit ses seins avec de la pâte à modeler. En représailles, elle refusa d'approcher sa bouche à moins de dix centimètres de son phallus. Enfin, le non-événement principal arriva ; un, deux, trois coups de reins, et hop, la paix fut rendue au salon… et à Severus. Il retrouva son carton moins de deux semaines après.

* * *

La première année de Severus dans la peau d'un Père Noël en plastique donna le ton pour les suivantes. Pendant onze années, il ne vit la lumière qu'un mois par an, en décembre, lorsqu'il ne faisait clair qu'à peine sept heures par jour. Le reste du temps était passé sur un inconfortable lit de guirlandes, coincé entre deux, voire trois—il frémit en se souvenant de l'année où il s'était trouvé le nez dans l'entrejambe d'un ange habillé d'une robe en tulle—babioles de Noël. Chaque année, il apprenait la naissance d'au bas mot un nouveau Weasley, à l'exception des Weasley chez qui il résidait. Il fut également intrigué de ne jamais entendre parler de sa tentative d'approche de Miss Granger, même lorsque son nom était traîné dans la boue par les personnes présentes. Elle ne devait pas être très fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Tant mieux ! Sa vengeance n'en serait que meilleure.

* * *

—Hermione, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ton Père Noël ressemblait à Snape, s'exclama Ginny en suspendant la figurine dans l'arbre. Il a exactement le même froncement de sourcils. 

Le sentiment de culpabilité revint en force en Hermione. Elle aurait dû rendre sa forme à son collègue depuis longtemps, mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui à nouveau, sans compter qu'un séjour à Azkaban serait la conclusion inévitable de ses actes. Au moins autant d'années en prison que d'années passées par sa victime dans sa forme métamorphosée, avait–elle lu dans le code sorcier.

—Tu trouves ? répondit-elle d'une voix faussement innocente. Je n'avais jamais fait attention. Et puis, comment peux-tu être aussi sûre après tout ce temps ?

—Oui, je suis sûre. J'ai revu sa photo hier, dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, dans l'article à propos du quinzième anniversaire de la création de la potion tord-boyaux, tu sais, celle qui nettoie l'estomac en cas d'empoisonnement.

Hermione regarda de près l'objet du délit et ne put réprimer un profond sentiment de honte. Elle eut l'impression d'être pire que lui, et surtout, elle se dit que malgré sa personnalité horrible, il était injuste de priver le monde sorcier d'un esprit brillant qui pouvait encore apporter tant de bienfaits aux autres.

* * *

Après que Ginny fut partie, Hermione fit ses préparatifs pour réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait. Après toutes ces années, le mal que Severus avait voulu lui infliger ne paraissait plus aussi terrible, tandis qu'elle ressassait son sentiment de culpabilité croissante. 

Elle rédigea son testament, écrivit une lettre d'adieux pour Ron, ressortit du tiroir secret de son secrétaire un objet dont même Ron ignorait l'existence, enfila ses plus beaux, et surtout chastes, habits et, armée de sa baguette, se planta devant le sapin. D'un simple mouvement, elle rendit sa forme originelle à Severus.

Celui-ci tituba un peu—ce n'était pas évident de passer en moins d'une seconde de vieux gâteux en plastique à un être humain, mais il se reprit vite. Il regarda sa victime/bourreau d'un air mauvais, les sourcils toujours froncés (« Seraient-ils figés dans cette position, » se demanda Hermione), et se redressa de toute sa haute stature. Mais comme elle avait sa baguette à la main et pas lui, il se contenta de lui dire :

—Bonjour, Miss Granger. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, tout à fait, professeur Snape. Comment allez-vous ?

—Comme quelqu'un redevenu lui-même après onze ans.

Elle blanchit ; le ton qu'il avait employé était malveillant. Mais elle s'était promis d'être brave, aussi lui tendit-elle l'objet qu'elle avait sorti de sa cachette. Il était enveloppé dans un mouchoir blanc.

Méfiant, mais curieux, il s'en empara avec précaution et, sans la quitter des yeux, en silence, il déplia lentement les coins du mouchoir et découvrit son étrange offrande.

Un retourneur de temps ! Granger (au diable Weasley) lui donnait un putain de retourneur de temps !

—Ce retourneur de temps est très puissant. Onze tours vous ramèneront onze ans en arrière. J'espère seulement que vous ne ferez plus les même choix, lui murmura-t-elle.

—Vous croyez m'amadouer avec cela, siffla-t-il, mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme cela. Comment oublier les onze années que je viens de passer ? Les revivre sous ma forme normale, humaine, ne m'enlèvera pas ce que vous m'avez fait.

Il constata avec satisfaction qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle tremblait de peur, même après l'avoir contemplé pendant onze ans sous la forme du bonhomme Michelin habillé en rouge. Elle allait payer cher ces années perdues, tout cela parce qu'elle lui avait refusé une demi-heure de plaisir.

* * *

Hermione s'était préparée à mourir, croyait-elle. Confrontée à la réalité, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'être prête. Surtout pour un homme qui avait voulu la violer. Mais qu'avait-elle pensé en lui rendant forme humaine ? 

Severus maintenant s'avançait vers elle, l'air menaçant. Elle ne l'avait pas vu prendre sa baguette dans sa poche, tout au fond d'un des replis de sa robe noire.

Elle recula malgré elle. La peur entravait sa rationalité, et sa baguette pendait au bout de ses doigts, inutile. Le dos au mur, elle le regarda lever le retourneur de temps au-dessus de sa tête, passer sa chaîne autour de leurs deux cous et tourner le sablier onze fois. Ils furent emportés dans un tourbillon. Lorsque celui-ci cessa, ils se trouvaient dans le salon tel qu'il était onze ans auparavant. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir un Père Noël accroché dans le sapin qu'il l'avait plaqué contre lui et avait transplané. Ils arrivèrent dans un autre salon, sombre, vieillot, aux meubles branlants et aux bibliothèques omniprésentes et chargées de livres. Sans la lâcher, il lui souffla dans l'oreille, d'un ton emprunt de malice :

—Je vais maintenant avoir onze ans pour prendre ce que vous m'avez refusé alors.

* * *

_Cadeau : les cinq drabbles à l'origine de l'histoire, mon secret santa pour Violette Silva.

* * *

_

Severus n'aurait jamais dû tenter de « séduire » Hermione onze ans plus tôt, d'autant plus qu'elle avait clairement exprimé son refus d'être séduite. Son pénis avait manifestement pris le pas sur ses réflexes car elle avait réussi à empoigner sa baguette et à le métamorphoser en Père Noël miniature, qui ne sortait de son carton qu'un mois par an pour être accroché au sapin familial. Tous les ans, elle prenait soin de coucher avec son mari Ron au pied du sapin pour mieux l'humilier. Il était prêt à tout, y compris l'impensable, pour redevenir lui-même. Il se vengerait ensuite…

-----

—Hermione, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ton Père Noël ressemblait à Snape, s'exclama Ginny en suspendant la figurine dans l'arbre.

Le sentiment de culpabilité revint en force en Hermione. Elle aurait dû rendre sa forme à son collègue depuis longtemps, mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui à nouveau, sans compter qu'un séjour à Azkaban serait la conclusion inévitable de ses actes.

—Tu trouves ? Je n'avais jamais fait attention.

Hermione regarda de près l'objet du délit et ne put réprimer un profond sentiment de honte. Elle eut l'impression d'être pire que lui.

-----

Après que Ginny fut partie, Hermione fit ses préparatifs pour réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait. Elle rédigea son testament, écrivit une lettre pour Ron, enfila ses plus beaux, et surtout chastes, habits et, armée de sa baguette, se planta devant le sapin. D'un simple mouvement, elle rendit sa forme originelle à Severus qui, même sous la forme du Père Noël, avait perpétuellement les sourcils froncés.

A peine était-il redevenu humain qu'elle lui tendit un objet enveloppé dans un mouchoir blanc.

Sans la quitter des yeux, toujours en silence, il s'en empara avec précaution et découvrit lentement son étrange offrande.

-----

Un retourneur de temps ! Granger (au diable Weasley) lui donnait un putain de retourneur de temps !

—Ce retourneur de temps est très puissant. Onze tours vous ramèneront onze ans en arrière. J'espère seulement que vous ne ferez plus les même choix.

—Vous croyez m'amadouer avec cela, siffla-t-il, mais vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme cela.

Il constata avec satisfaction qu'elle tremblait de peur, même après l'avoir contemplé pendant onze ans sous la forme du bonhomme Michelin habillé en rouge. Elle allait payer cher ces années perdues, tout cela parce qu'elle lui avait refusé une demi-heure de plaisir.

-----

Hermione s'était préparée à mourir, croyait-elle. Confrontée à la réalité, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'être prête. Surtout pour un homme qui avait voulu la violer.

Severus maintenant s'avançait vers elle, l'air menaçant.

Elle recula malgré elle. La peur entravait sa rationalité, et sa baguette pendait au bout de ses doigts, inutile. Le dos au mur, elle le regarda passer la chaîne du retourneur de temps autour de leurs deux cous et tourner le sablier onze fois.

—Je vais maintenant avoir onze ans pour prendre ce que vous m'avez refusé alors, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille d'un ton emprunt de malice.


End file.
